Picking up Strangers
by K.Holtzman
Summary: A trucker finds a man lying in the middle of the street and the two have an instant connection. AU fic. Tig/Chibs Not really explicit.


**********Disclamier: I do not own Sons of Anarchy, never have and probably never will though I'd love to. All the characters and whatever else belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. The storyline is mine though. But I make no profit from this unless you want to count the shits and giggles I get from doing it.**

**_A/N: Some kind of weird AU fic where Chibs goes by Filip and he's a trucker, Tig goes by Alex and is some random guy walking in a blizzard. I don't know- it was the ice cream. It might be spiked. No prompt on this one, just the song that inspired it._**

**Warning: Slash, m/m. Somehwat detailed sex acts.**

**Picking up Strangers**

**Pairing: Chibs/TIg**

**"Picking up Strangers"-Johnny Lee**

The wind smacked his face again, giving him a bit of whiplash and blowing back his hood for possibly the third time in the past 5 minutes. He yanked the hood back up, pulled it tight over his face and pull the strings to tighten it. He wrapped his arms around himself and continued to walk forward, the snow crunching beneath his feet. White flakes fell harshly at an angle, the edges seeming like razors grazing his skin, it was too damn cold for walking yet here he was.

The numbness had begun to set in, his legs losing all feeling as the snow piled around to just below his knees, he couldn't feel any of his appendages- had a hard time even figuring out where they were. If he learned anything to day it was that blizzards are not meant for strolling through. Hours of shucking through the snow, his clothes damp and forming icicles, face bright red, and he was beyond exhausted- but he had to keep going, had to find somewhere warm.

The road was under his feet now, or at least he thought so. It would be a better place to be if anyone was crazy enough to drive in this, buy hey here he was walking in it; he must be past crazy. But he was tired, eyes barely able to stay open, and he was beginning to stumble- each time he fell it became twice as hard to pull himself up. "Fuck." He grunted falling to his knees again, then his face in an attempt to get up. A minute or so he spent lying there, hoping to catch his breath, his fingers grasped hopelessly at the snow for purchase, but found none. Soon his hand closed in on its self and he couldn't open it, it was becoming dark; outside and in his head. This was the end, he'd die trekking through a blizzard in the middle of nowhere, and all for nothing. _Maybe a yeti will find me and eat me, at the very least I could die a warm death being boiled in carrot soup. _He thought as his eyes closed and the world went quiet, even the constant whistling of the wind.

There were lights on the horizon, they were blurry and extremely dull through all the snow but they were there. He silently thank every god he could think of for saving his ass cause someone definitely had. It was too cold in the truck, he needed food and town was the only place to get it. 5000 miles and this was the only civilization, the only way to survive.  
He pressed his foot to the gas, revving the engine up praying that it would carrying him till the town, he squinted out the window, a dark shape in the road catching his eye, _A deer? In this weather it can't be. _As he drove closer the black shape turned into a prone form lying in the middle of the snow covered road, laying _in_ the snow-face first. _Shite, what kind of idiot sleeps out here? _

He pulled the truck to a stop, he couldn't just leave the person out here, there was a possibility he may be alive. Hopping out the cabin, he moved as quickly through the snow as possible, it suddenly occurred to him that turning off the engine might have killed the truck and that would be the end of him and the possibly dead guy he was now squatting beside.

"'Eh," He rested a hand on the man's shoulder shaking him lightly at first then more violently when he didn't respond. The trucker kept shaking the man as he talked to him, yelled and cursed, he was beginning to believe this guy was dead and he just wasted his time. Just as he was about to stand, a cold weight clasped his wrist and held him in place with a sharp clasp. The trucker lock eyes with the now live fellow, a shocked look on his face, before the traveler slipped back into unconsciousness. "Shite, how are you alive?" He whispered looking at the man's face and figuring how long he had to have been out here. "Let's get yeh somewhere warm."

He was determined to help this guy now, he was a curious fellow- walking in a blizzard, surviving for hours, taking a nap in the snow. To do that you had to be some kind of special.

Not only that but this young one, whoever he was, wasn't from this area. Wild raven curls, and ice blue eyes- the trucker had never seen a combo like that, in fact most people round here were blonde, so a fellow dark-hair like himself was nice to come across. As he dragged the guy to his feet, his body lax and boneless against him, he noticed an intricate necklace dangling from his neck. Yep, this boy was definitely different. It took longer than he thought, having to carry his own weight along with someone who was totally useless was a lot harder than it looked in the movies. But eventually he got the boy into the back of the truck where a small bed was and laid him as gently as possible on the mattress, the old thing didn't even creak under the boy's weight.

"Damn, you must be a skinny lad." _Maybe I should get a traveling companion if I'm gonna spend my time talking to someone who is the equivalent of a corpse. _"Alright kid, even in my truck you're gonna freeze less we get you some warm clothes. I think I got something round 'ere." _Yeah, I definitely need a passenger. _

He stripped his new 'friend' down to his undergarments, laying his clothes over the trucks heater while he did his best to fit the guy into his clothes, a very hard business when nothing is going where it's suppose to. The entire time he wondered why he bothered with this guy, even if he was a bit different the trucker was not known for picking people up and being the nicest guy ever. He had to wonder what it was about this guy that made him wanna help, especially since it was very likely the boy wouldn't survive the night.  
Deciding to put his thoughts away, he wrapped the man in as many layers as possible, giving his new passenger all the blankets, spare clothes, and two layers he peeled of his own body. He really hoped the boy made it through the night.

An hour or so later, he was in a hotel, a nurse he managed to fine looking over the still unconscious passenger he picked up. "'ow is he?"

"I think he'll be okay, but he's gotta stay warm. Feed him something to make sure he stays hydrated and he'll be fine. Can you do that Mr. Telford?"

"Aye, and Filip please." He held his hand out the nurse and shook her hand in way of thanks as she made her way out.

"Just come find me if you need help." Then she was gone.  
Filip shut the door after her, sighing as he leaned back against the door. He was exhausted, and signed up for way too much with this stranger. How was he supposed to get any sleep with this guy? Especially if he was taking up the only bed? "God damn." He sighed, stretched and walked over to the stranger, making sure the blankets were tucked in, that there was water close by and he noted the nearby instant soup he could make when needed. Filip ran his fingers through the raven curls, they were oddly soft and silky, "Hope you wake up soon boy, I ain't taking care of your ass that long." Then with a last look, he shuffled over to the couch with a blanket and collapsed on it falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, the pale, stark white face against dark hair and striking blue eyes being the last thing he saw.

Filip woke to a loud groaning and his first instinct was to reach for the knife he keeps tucked away safely in its holster under his hoodie. It's only through this reaction that he ends up hitting the floor, accidently rolling off the couch, and that's when everything comes back to him. He glances at his watch and realizes it's been well over 12 hours since he went to sleep. Filip dragged himself to his feet, hurrying over to 'Blue', as he's decided to call the stranger, in the bed. The boy's in the fetal position on his side, his face strained with lines etched deep and Filip notices he looks a lot older now than before, with the blankets clenched in bleach white knuckles. "Shite." Filip breathed out as he looks at Blue, who's practically having a human earthquake. He doesn't know what to do, and settles for hurrying out the door looking for the nurse.

She's in the breakfast hall and its only minutes before she's at Blue's side, probing with instruments and doing all kinds of things Filip isn't sure about. The nurse pulls back after awhile when Blue finally stops shaking. "He was just cold and in pain a bit."

"Pain? What do you mean?"

"Well from the looks, I'm guessing a stab wound, pretty deep too. Can't believe I missed this before, but I've got it stitched up and he should be fine. Same thing as before, but let me know if he gets worse and change the bandage when needed." Filip just nodded as she left, he seriously did get into way too much. He jumped at the sound of a relieved sigh glancing back at the bed he found Blue, trying to stand. He practically ran toward him.

"Shite, you're awake? Eh, what ta hell ya doing, you're hurt lay back down." And his hands are on Blue's shoulders forcing the guy to at least sit and glare up at him. "When did ya wake?"

"Earlier, but I pretended to be out when the nurse came round, I don't like that kind of shit." Filip nodded.

"Alright, well that's good and all but look ya need ta rest."

"I'm fine I just need to know where I am, and who the hell you are." Filip rolled his eyes, it just had to be a hard-ass.

"I found ya lying in the road, in the middle of a damn blizzard! If I left ya there ye be dead, I brought ya here and got some help." Blue nodded, the understanding in eyes being clouded over by something else as he drifted into his own thoughts. "Ya lay back and rest now Blue, I'll make some food or something." The boy didn't argue but he gave Filip a weird look.

"Whatcha call me?"

"Blue, cause of yer eyes." Filip replied gesturing with his fingers.

"Oh, well its actually Alex."

"Alex? Hmm, Filip." Alex nodded, settling against the pillow.

"Thanks, for whatever you know."

"Just rest Blue, I'll be back with some food."

The hours passed and Filip continued to be Alex's nurse. Making sure the guy didn't overdo it. Through this process he learned quite a bit, he had a lot in common with this traveler, but the most important thing was that Alex was a stubborn bastard and hard-headed, didn't listen the first 10 times he was told something. It was quite annoying. But they hit it off immediately and that was good enough, the next day Alex would be fine on his own, and though Filip didn't know where the guy planned to go, he hoped their paths would cross again.

"So ya got somewhere to go?"

"Nah, I just roam. Mostly on foot, I ought ta get a ride at some point and time. A motorcycle be nice"

"One of them Harleys, I agree. Well ya want a ride?" Alex didn't say anything, he was staring at Filip strangely, his eyes darker than Filip had seen then in their short time together. Filip finished removing his hoodie, removing his old clothes and redressing, Alex's eyes still on him and somehow he didn't feel uncomfortable.

Over their short time, there were strange instances, when their knees brushed together, or their hands touch, strange moments when the world stopped and all Filip was aware of was him, Alex and the breath coming from both their bodies. He wondered what it meant, and had an idea- enforced by something's he picked up about Alex through their conversations-but he never put so much thought into that kind of things and honestly wasn't sure.

Filip glanced around the room for his boots, spotting them on the other side of Alex, on his walk over though he tripped, over what he had no idea, but in seconds he was falling forward, Alex trying to catch him, and both landed on the bed, Alex letting out a grunt that was swallowed by Fillip's lips as they landed on Alex's in the process of falling. Both let out a surprised gasp and broke apart, only to hang centimeters within each other's space.

Filip could feel the heat in his gut, the uncomfortable strain in his jeans and he felt ashamed that he got worked up by a single, accidental kiss, with someone he knew next to nothing about. Someone who was a _man_at that. He felt a hand tighten in his hair and he was dragged down, head and body onto Alex, the man squirming as their erections rubbed against, each other, "Shite..." Filip let out a low breath, trying to maintain his cool as he looked at the smirking Alex. "We really gonna do this."

"Only if you want."

Filip didn't answer, instead just pressed a chaste kiss to Alex's lips before rolling off him, Alex looked at him confused. "You're hurt." Filip reminded him and a pout fell over Alex's face.

"It ain't that bad, look if you don't wanna-"

"I'm not a nice person, I don't go around pickin' up strangers. But you, the one person I pick up is you, and I know you've felt it. Just like I have so obviously I am here for a reason. " Alex nodded along, but he was determined not to let a little stab wound stop him from something as great as this Filip guy."

He rolled onto Filip straddling the man's hips and grinded down on him, laughing at the way Filip squirmed. "I told you I'm fine." And he leaned down and captured Fillip's lips, Filip immediately deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue inside Alex's mouth without a second thought, his hand drifted to Alex's belt, and in no time they were both naked, Alex squirming under Filip as he flipped them over, their cocks sliding together hot and hard, the friction an unbelievable heaven neither had experienced.

Alex dragged Filip down, "Can I get a ride now?" Filip grinned, his fingers already dancing around Alex's entrance. He left a comforting hand on Alex's chest as he inserted a slick finger, he felt Alex tighten around him and frowned slightly as he saw the pained looked on the boys face. But in seconds Alex was canting his hips back, fucking himself on Fillip's fingers, practically begging for more so Filip slipped another finger in, by this time he was losing focus though, his erection sticking the inside of Alex's thigh made him stare lustily at the slightly younger man, the need to fill him becoming over powering as he thrust in without warning. Alex crying out beneath him, before turning to moaning as Filip trusted his thrusts hard and deep from the start but at a slow pace that dragged it out. Alex tried to meet his thrust but the other man pinned him with his weight, and swallowed his whines in a kiss.

Alex made a low growl that sent vibrations through Chibs and sped him towards a climax as his pace became more sporadic, Alex crying out for him to go faster beneath him, his writhing body glistening with sweat as tanned muscles flexed. The thought made him give Alex what he asked for and as the man clenched around him, he let out a cry of completion becoming a panting mess beneath him. Filip followed him over the edge, riding out his climax enjoying the moans he elicited from Alex.

They lay there, Filip's head on Alex's chest after he collapsed, both of then panting, content and spent.

"This gonna he a regular thing?" Filip asked uncertainly, he hoped it would be.

"You gonna let me continue to ride with ya?"

_**A/N: I told you it was weird right? Let me know what you think, I'm taking loads of suggestions on this one cause I think it can be improved.**_

_**Reviews make me grin like an idiot-even mean ones.**_

_**Stay Frosty.**_


End file.
